Long and Lost
by danifiction
Summary: When Lux and Ahsoka are going to get married after the Jedi code has changed so attachments can be made, someone comes to the wedding and reviels a secret.
1. Chapter 1

We got on the ship. Ahsoka grabbed my hand.

"It's ok Padme!" she said. She gives me a reassuring smile, I smile back. Anakin and Lux board also, they sit beside us. Ahsoka kisses Lux. "And where have _you _been" she asks Lux chuckling.  
"Nowhere" he replies grinning like an idiot.  
"I'm so excited!" Ahsoka squeals. I smile then look at Anakin; he's only wearing his swimming trunks.

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't dress like that!" I growl at him.

"What?"

"You look like a flaming surfer!" he shakes his head.

"what if I like looking like a surfer!" I ignore him and draw my attention back to Ahsoka and Lux. I hadn't noticed we'd taken off.

3 hours later

Ahsoka wakes up. Me and Anakin did nothing but bicker the whole way.

"So you two are staying in a room together!" I say Anakin and Ahsoka nod. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" I kiss Anakin on the cheek and jump of the ship. We walk to the hotel we are staying in, it's five stars. As we walk up the cobblestone path we look up. It must be at least 36 stories high. It a creamy colour. There's a balcony on each window, carefully decorated with multiple colours of flowers. I smile. "Come on Ahsoka, let's check in to our room." She nods her head and walks forwards; inside was like the entrance to heaven. The carpet was a rich red and gold colour. There was a golden fountain in the middle of the room. My breath was taken away by it all. We went to the desk. "Ahsoka Tano and Padme Skywalker please." The woman nodded and passed us two sets of pure gold keys with our pictures on the key ring. We giggle like school girls and press the lift button. The lift came in almost a split second, we hopped inside. I pressed the floor 35 button and we were off. One, two, and three we were on the floor. We walked down the hall and unlocked our room. It was amazing. Almost everything was gold, the beds, the surfaces, the toilet, the fridge everything. The sofa was white and there was a plasma TV. We squealed. I threw my stuff on my bed.

"I'm been so happy since the rules have changed." Ahsoka said lying on her bed.

"Are you exited for tomorrow?" she nods and closes her eyes. "Good night Ahsoka."


	2. Chapter 2

I zip up the dress.

"There, you look stunning." I say she grins. Ahsoka's wedding dress was white; it went in at the hips then puffed out. It trailed across the floor when she walked. She smiles again. "Are you ready?" she nods. I lead her out, I'm wearing a white dress but it goes to my knee caps. I lock the door and put the key in my bra. We go down to the bottom floor. Everyone starts cheering. One guy walks up to Ahsoka.

"Hello" he says putting his hand on her shoulders. She tries to back away but he has a firm grasp. "Where you going in such a lovely dress?" He asks.

"To get married!" I growl at him pushing Ahsoka out of his reach. "What do you think you're doing?" he goes to reach for Ahsoka again so I slap him.

"Ahhhh" he says rubbing his cheek. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Go away pervert."

"You'll regret this." I put my middle finger up and drag Ahsoka out of the building. A cars waiting for us outside. I push her in and give the man another look. His devilish eyes stare strait in to mine. I know instantly there's something is wrong with him. I turn to Ahsoka smiling.

"Drive!" I say because out the corner of my eye the man is coming towards us. The car starts moving. I take a deep breath and rest my head against the window, examining every item that went past. Ahsoka stayed completely still and quiet until the car came to a halt.

Screams filled the air. I opened the door for Ahsoka, traditional music played. Ahsoka tried to hide her smile. I linked my arm in to hers. We slowly walked down the aisle until we got to the end. I stand next to Anakin.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to …" I tuned out for about five minutes. "if there is any reason that these cannot be joined in marriage, speech now or forever hold your peace." Our eyes dart around. Ahsoka smiles. Just as the priest was going to continue a dirty man ran in.

"STOP!" he shouted. Ahsoka turned red and her eyes widened. "Is Lux Bonteri and Anakin Skywalker here?" They both step forwards. "I have a request from Mina Bonteri, I was told before she died to tell you something." The men looked at each other.

"Spit it out man!" demanded Anakin. He passes him a note and ran off.

_My dear Lux,_

_If you're reading this I'm dead and my messenger has passed you this! I'm sorry to say that you were adopted and you share a mother with Anakin. You were born as twins_ _your mother couldn't afford two babies so she gave one of you too me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but I didn't want to hurt you._

_Lots Of Love Mina._

They looked at each other, astonished about what they just read. A bang came from behind us. I slowly turn.

"AHSOKA!" I scream, running after her. That man! He had hold of her by the waist and mouth. I keep running till I trip, tearing my dress. I watch in despair as I see my best friend being carted away by some man. I don't leave it there I get back up and run again this time fast. I get so close to him I can almost grab Ahsoka but something was launched at my legs. I fall to the ground. I wail in pain. I look at my leg it's twisted the wrong way round. Blood oozes from it because my bone sticks out. I throw up, and then start crying. Anakin isn't far behind me. He kneels beside me.

"Padme, what happened." I shake my head and lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes, my vision is blurry. Anakin is holding my hand. He hugs me tightly almost cutting my breathing off, I look down and my legs wrapped in cast. I cringe.

"Where's Ahsoka?" I ask. He shakes his head, like he's refusing to tell me. "WHERE IS SHE?" he steps back startled by my shouting. I start crying again. He sticks the kettle on.  
"This is hard to tell you but" he takes a deep breath. "Ahsoka is dead!" I scream at the top of my voice and bury my head in the pillow, refusing to believe it. Anakin's warm hand rubs my back, I slap it off. If I could run I would but I'm unable to. I hear him run upstairs and slam the door. I swear he can be like a five year old on a tantrum sometimes. I turn on to my back and wipe my eyes. I refuse to believe she's dead, I refuse too.

"Ahsoka I will find you!" I whisper. "I WILL" I look around the room and find crutches. I reach out and grab them, then shuffle up wards to the side of the sofa. I push up and limp to the door. I slam it shut, I hear footsteps running downwards and the door opens, I just keep walking.

"Where are you going?" I ignore him. He runs beside me, I don't even look at him. He turns me around. "Well?"

"I'm going to find Ahsoka!" he shakes his head in disbelief. "What?"

"SHE'S DEAD, AHSOKA IS DEAD." I glare him, the slap him. A red mark appears on his face.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" I scream, walking off. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

"FINE" he runs and slams the door. I sit on the bench and cry. Lux walks past his head down.

"Lux!" I shout he looks at me, his eyes red. I shuffle up and pat the seat next to me. He sits beside me.

"I can't believe she's dead!" I glare at him.

"She's not" he glares at me.

"Padme, I know it's hard to let go but it's best if you do I mean people are going to start to think your weird if you don't stop saying this." I almost burst in to tears. I walk of, I have fallen out with my husband and my brother in law. I'm so angry. I clench my fists and keep walking.

Then I see someone. It's him, the man who took Ahsoka. I take a deep breath and follow him. He walks fast and suspiciously, I manage to keep up. He walks for around an hour before entering a warehouse. I hide behind a box; I can see him and every move he makes.

"Get my orange minion." he demands two men, they pull up a steel box. Banging comes from it. When he opens the lid a togruta comes out, but it isn't Ahsoka. " I need one more human to complete the collection. Her name is Padme Amidala."

I try not to make a sound, tears run down my face. Some things I'm not supposed to hear, this is one of them. I lay down as the two men walk past and lock the warehouse doors then leave. I'm alone, no one knows I'm here. No one!


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up when a hand grabs me. I can't quite make out the face.

"found you Padme!" it sung. It was him. I kicked him in the face and ran, I ran to the door but a large man stood in frount of me.

"Let me past!" I growl, he laughs. I turn around and run to another door. It's locked. "HELP" I shout hoping someone will come. "HELP ME." The man's hand covers my mouth and pulls me close to him. I bit him, he slapped me. I cry.

"Well fella's we have our last woman, let's go." My eyes widen, the question I dread asking is go where. They shove me on a ship. Lots of other women are there, most of them crying. There all human. I sit in the corner and don't socialise. I'm like a recluse sat in the back of the class. I switch off and curl up. After about an hour I wake up and crawl through the hall. The man is voice messaging another man.

"Have you got the humans?" he asks.

"Yes, have you got the Togruta's?" he nods.

"I will see you soon." The chat turns off. Ahsoka might be alive. I go to crawl back, when footsteps stop next to me.

"What are you doing?" I don't reply. He kicks me, then doesn't stop. He stops he I cough up blood. "don't ever step out of line again." He shoves me back with the others, showing how beaten I am. They step back, then he throws me on the floor. The woman pick me up and hug me and wipe the blood of me.

"right ladies were here" we were forced off the ship, and in to a tiny cell.

I see groups of woman being held captive. Then I realised that this was a war camp. We were going to die and Ahsoka was probably dead. My heart snaps as we were made to stand up straight at attention. Then I realised I didn't have to do what they say, they couldn't control me. If I couldn't save Ahsoka, I could save her pride.

"STEP FORWARDS." I stay still. The man marches towards me and all the woman look at me shocked. "STEP FORWARDS" I glare at him, and shake my head. He gets so close to my face I can taste his breath. "You will do what I say" I shake my head. "And why not"

"because you took my friends life, you make woman do what you say when we don't have to. This is mutiny and it will stop. And someone will find out." He slaps me. I kick him. Gasps come from everywhere.

"Take her the sracking room." I'm dragged through the wall and shoved in a tiny room. I feel it going downwards. The room heats up, it's painful. But I sit down unreactive when I see the camera.

"This isn't going to work, you can put me in a tiny room and heat it up, but you won't break me." I sit there staring at the camera. "you won't break me or Ahsoka." The lift come up.  
"You want Ahsoka." I nod. They drag me through the halls to the bottom floor. Chains rattle as im shoved in to a cell. Ahsoka lies, beaten and bruised with blood oozing everywhere. I cry when I see her.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" they lock the door and leave. Many woman are in the cage next to us, talking. All but one. She sits in the corner. I stroke Ahsoka's face. "it's ok, I'll protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's eyes opened. I wipe my hand across her cheek. She smiles.

"Padme, you're here." She gasps.

"I'm always here for you!" I exclaim. She coughs.

"Padme if I don't make it, I want you-"

"No, don't say that!" I interrupt. She shushes me, Tears run down my face.

"Padme if I don't make it, I want you to have this." She holds out her hand and places something in mine. I shake my head; the tears were practically rivers now.

"Not your Padowan braid."

"Padme take it." She shivers, I take off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"Is that better?" she snuggles in a bit more and nods.

"Padme?"

"Yeah?" I say wiping my eyes.

"Never forget me." tears spill out again.

"I will never_" _Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you Padme." I stroke her cheek. I see her slowly shut her eyes.

"Ahsoka, no!" I shake my head slapping her face gently. But I burst in to tears. "AHSOKA." I sob in to her stomach.

"She's not dead you know." I look up to the girl clinging on to the bars. She was only about 12.

"How do you know?"

"She does it all the time, but she gets worse every day. It's not long till she actually does die." I look down at her.  
"What shall we do."

"I don't know, I've been here for a year now." I crawl towards the girl.

"Why are you down here?"

"I refused to do what they said, why should I listen to them. They took me away from my home and made me in to a killing machine. I was so scared I did what they said, but when I killed the first man, I stopped doing what they said. They could heat me up all they wanted, I wasn't gonna listen." Tears ran down my face as I listened to that poor girl.

"What's your name?"

"Rosie."  
"I'm Padme, how old are you?"

"13."

"What was life like before this?"

"Well I lived in an apartment on my own, I had no mum or dad." I was practically bawling my eyes out. I hug her through the bars, wrapping her in a warm hug. She started to cry.

"It's ok, I promise when we get out of here I will let you live with me."

"Thank you." I keep hold of her even when the guard walked past.

"Split it up." I let go of her and slowly stood up.

"Why do I have to do what you say?"

"Because I'm In charge of you." My face was practically red with anger. I ran up to the bars and grabbed him by the shit.

"No you're not." I spat on his shoe, then yanked him forwards crashing him in to the bars. He dropped to the floor. I reach for his keys and put them in my pocket. He gets up. Opens the door. I stand still. "COME ON THEN." He slaps me, sending me on top of Ahsoka. He slams the door shut again and leaves.

"Padme are you ok?" I nod.

"Where leaving." I say holding the keys up.


	6. Chapter 6

We creep down the hall, with Ahsoka slung over my shoulder. Rosie trails behind me, dragging her feet on the stone hard floor. I hear the voices of the guards, I quickly step in to a small gap in the wall, and then I yank Rosie back. We push ourselves back against the wall and close our eyes tightly. The guards move swiftly past without seeing us. I turn to Rosie.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She nods. I check round the corner then look around; the wall is coated with blood. I hold back a scream and keep walking. Rosie's eyes are locked on to the floor.  
"Padme?" I turn to her. She's stood still, crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, when I escape where will I go? What will I do.?"

"You can live with me and Ani." My voice starts to wobble. She looks up at me; her eyes are bright red as if they had been smeared with ketchup. I place Ahsoka on the floor, and then kneel down in front of Rosie. I grasp the top of her bony arms. "I promise you'll be ok!" she nods. I pick up Ahsoka and we start walking.

After half an hour find our way to the main room. All the girls are lined up and training. I turn to Rosie, and then place my cold finger on my chapped lips. We dash in to the corner of the room where a door was. I push on the door. It's locked. I lay Ahsoka on the floor and run in to it.

"Padme!" Rosie says. I look up the whole rooms eyes were on me. Before I knew it two guards were running towards me. Rosie curls up in to a ball. Without thinking I pick a chair up and chuck it at the glass door. The glass shattering pierced our ears; I quickly grab Ahsoka and run. More glass shatters as I dash through the opening. Rosie remains on the floor. I grab her arm and drag her, not realising that I was dragging her through the shattered glass on the floor.  
"Rosie come on!" she just says still. I drag her up to her feet and carry her on my other shoulder. My feet didn't stop moving. They kept running down the white corridors. I eventually get to a dead end. I place Ahsoka and Rosie on the floor. I look at Rosie, she's shacking and crying. I stroke her hair.

"It's ok." She shakes her head.

"No it won't."


End file.
